Betwixt and Between
by Quechy
Summary: Peter is a Narnian. Caspian is a Telmarine. They should NOT be friends.
1. Peter & Caspian

**Foreword | Preface | Introduction**

_Hullo! Second time posting._  
_My first post wasn't actually a Narnia fic._

_It was a Narnia cast fic, so I had to delete it;_  
_many thanks to the people who warned me before_ _ deleted it themselves._

_So do enjoy this one!_  
_Inspired by "The Boy in the Stripped Pajamas"_  
_Caspian and Peter came up to my head immediately._

* * *

"You can't catch me, Ed!"

"Last one is a rotten egg!"

Joyous laughter was amongst them, the four siblings as their feet danced, toes digging softly to the white, warm sand beneath their soles; barefoot, so they could feel more.

Sweet air filled their lungs, only for them to exhale in giggles and pants as they ran along the shore. Soon after, little Lucy jumped right in the clear, cold water. She shivered in delight when the sea greeted her; brown locks now wet.

"Oh, Lucy!" Her older sister exclaimed, giggling before stepping into the water as well, joining her. Susan let out a yelp when Lucy splashed her, the cold droplets created a new feeling on her skin. She laughed and Lucy grinned, both girls gesturing their two other siblings to join them.

"Come along, Edmund!" Lucy called out with a big smile on her face, "Peter!"

Peter dodged his brother's tackle, both laughing. Then, without further invitation needed, Edmund leapt into the water, a shout of excitement escaped his lips when the feel of cold and wet hit his body. The girls giggled.

A smile spread throughout Peter's features; his blue eyes twinkling in the joy of childhood, his cheeks turn rosy pink out of excitement. Being eighteen wasn't really appropriate for him to be running around like little children, but Peter had loved his childhood too much to let go. He was a Narnian, and he couldn't have felt so blessed.

"Peter, join us!" Edmund's voice broke through Peter's thoughts of the radiant sun, "Come on, don't be frightened of the sea, it won't freeze you to death or any of the sort."

Smirking, Peter shook his head, "It's not like I'm afraid, Edmund." He said. "I just have something to do and I have to stay dry in that matter."

Disappointed looks casted on the girls' faces.

"Don't tell us that you're going to meet him again!" Edmund complained, "He may be your best friend, but aren't we your siblings? You can't just leave us for him, Pete!"

"It's our Pevensie time, Peter, please don't go…" Susan said.

Peter sighed, "I promised I'd be there. Besides, he promised to bring us actual bread this time. Aren't you all tired of nuts and berries? We aren't really squirrels, you know, no matter how much Edmund looks like one."

"Ha-ha, very funny," Edmund rolled his eyes, sarcasm in his voice.

Lucy grinned, the disappointment in her eyes vanished in a second; peace replacing it. "Well, alright, then." She said and Peter smiled.

"Just make sure you don't get caught," Susan warned him, still amazed at how her brother and his friend could keep their friendship strong for years and yet, kept it hidden as a secret. "You know what will happen if you do, and we don't want that."

Peter nodded, "I've been doing this for almost ten years, you know, Su, I think I'll return home just safe." He smirked and Susan rolled her brown eyes.

"I want you to promise that." She said.

Holding out a pinky, Peter raised both his brows with a smile on his face, "Promise. Now I'm going. Be home by sunset, alright?" He told his younger siblings.

"You should be back, too," Edmund called out when Peter had walked far. "And don't forget the bread!"

Peter laughed, turning around to face his siblings as his feet walk backwards, "I'll bring home cake as well! It's his birthday, you know."

"Oh, then send us our love!" Lucy waved, her voice cheery as usual.

A nod, "I will!"

And as the other three Pevensies resumed their lighthearted pleasure of playing by the shore, the eldest of them four headed to the dark castle; where the Telmarines are. Soon as he had reached the back gates, a smile painted on Peter's face when he saw a familiar brunette coming his way in a quiet manner.

"Caspian…!" Peter whispered out.

The brunette's deep brown eyes met with his own blue orbs; his handsome face lighting up at the sight of his best friend, "Peter…! You are early."

Peter chuckled, "Did you bring bread?"

Caspian smiled, "Along with muffins and all sorts of cakes I thought you'd like." He said, sitting down before the blond, the boys only separated by the gate. "I am sure little Lucy would like this one,"

"Oh, she's not so little anymore, now." Peter said and both laughed.

"I wish I could meet her." Caspian breathed out, wishing to actually meet the three siblings of his best friend. Peter tells him great stories about them.

Peter shrugged, "You will, someday. You know, after there is peace restored." Reaching through the gates' poles, Peter took a small cupcake Caspian had given him and examined it. "It looks delicious!"

"It _tastes_ delicious." Caspian said with a smile.

The two friends chuckled as they began to talk about anything, everything; like what they always do. However, Peter is a Narnian and Caspian is a Telmarine.

They should _not_ be friends.

* * *

_Well? How was it? Like it? Don't like it?_  
_Reviews would be amazing, thanks loves!_

**_Rui_**


	2. Blue & Brown

**Foreword | Preface | Introduction**

_On to the next chapter!  
Because I think this had to be posted at once.  
This one's a bit simpler._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_"Why are you crying?"_

It was the question that had started it all.

It was a simple question, to be honest, however little Caspian couldn't seem to have answered. Tear-filled eyes shot up to see who had asked him. Vision blurry, all little Caspian could see was a smudge of gold. The eight year old wiped his tears away; his eyesight focusing. The gold was his hair. There was a young boy before him, quite likely at his age.

Brown met blue.

_"Who are you?"_

It was a strange accent.

At the unfamiliar accent that flowed from the boy's mouth, little Peter raised a brow. He was only following a small frog, trying to catch it; how did he end up here? Peter looked down at the boy with brown eyes; he was sitting, he looked vulnerable. Peter would go by his side and pat his back if he could just get through the gates. But he was a stranger and for Peter, he was indeed, _strange_.

Blue met brown.

_"I'm Peter."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I was chasing a small frog."_

_"Oh."_

Silence.

_"What's _your _name?"_

_"…Caspian."_

_"I've never heard a name like 'Caspian'."_

_"_I've_ never heard a name like '_Peter'_."_

Toothy grins were exchanged.

_"Why were you crying?"_

Brown's grin vanished.

_"My father…"_

_"Is he alright?"_

_"He died last night."_

_"Oh."_

Silence.

_"I'm deeply sorry to hear that."_

_"Thank you…"_

Blue, too, crouched down.

_"Was he a good father?"_

Brown looked surprised at the question. He smiled.

_"He was. He was a great father."_

Blue returned the smile, crossing his legs, sitting down.

_"Then you're lucky."_

Brown nodded, bringing his knees up to his chin.

_"What is your father like?"_

_"Mine? He's a good one."_

_"He's still alive and healthy, yes?"_

_"Yes."_

Brown sighed, a soft smile on his face.

_"Then _you're _the lucky one."_

_"He's a knight of Narnia."_

_"You're a Narnian?"_

_"Yes."_

Blue nodded. Brown grinned.

_"My father was king."_

_"King? That is amazing!"_

_"It is."_

_"So you're a prince, then?"_

_"I am."_

Blue's eyes wandered to the sky.

_"What does it feel like?"_

_"What does _what_ feel like?"_

_"Being a prince."_

_"It's not fun."_

_"But you get pampered every day?"_

_"Yes… But… I always feel lonely."_

Blue blinked. Once, twice.

_"Aren't there children in the castle?"_

_"There are. Only a few."_

_"Why don't you play with them?"_

_"I don't like them."_

_"Do you like _me_?"_

Brown blinked. Once, twice. He titled his head.

_"I think I do..."_

_"Then you can play with me!"_

Brown smiled. Blue smiled.

_"We can be friends?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"You're really nice."_

_"You are, too."_

Brown grinned. Blue grinned. Blue reached in through the gates' poles. Brown caught the little pale hand and shook it.

_"Friends?"_

_"…Friends."_

They should _not_ be friends, they _cannot _be friends.

* * *

_I hope the conversation isn't that confusing.  
I have no idea why the editing in Fanfiction made the format annoying.  
It was supposed to have more spaces to prevent confusion.  
Forgive me!_

_Reviews would be lovely!_

**_Rui_**


	3. Narnians & Telmarines

**Updated! Finally, it took me a while, didn't it? I'm sorry!**

**I've just finished my exams, therefore, being able to finally update this story. Well, without further ado, here is the new chapter! I do hope you enjoy it well enough to give it reviews!**

* * *

"Sunset already…" Peter mumbled, looking at the sky.

A disappointed sigh escaped Caspian's lips, "Must you go already?"

Peter dropped his gaze from the orange, magenta sky to his friend. He gave an apologetic smile at Caspian's expression. "There's always tomorrow."

Caspian looked down, plucking the grass absentmindedly. "I know."

"I'm sorry," Peter sighed, he, too, did not want to go home just yet.

There was a faint smile on Caspian's face before he brought his face up, nodding, "I know that, too." He said, Peter's face muscles relaxing. "And I should be sorry. My people are..."

Peter shook his head, "Let's not go there." He said in a soothing tone. "You are aware that our friendship is above the shattered relationship of your people and mine, are you not?"

Caspian's smile grew wider as he nod again, "I am, Peter, I am aware of that." The smile slowly faded as he continued, "But I cannot escape my future as a Telmarine king. If ever my uncle finds out that-"

"Narnia's future is in good hands." Peter assured the prince. "You know, once you become king, Caspian, you will have power to restore peace in these lands."

There was a minute of silence as Caspian stare at Peter in awe of his brilliant mind before, "You are splendid, Peter!" He exclaimed, a little too loud, causing Peter to hush him. Caspian clamped a palm over his mouth, shoulders shaking a bit as he giggled.

Peter glared at him before the pouty lips behind his index finger slid up into a smile. "What are you to do if we get caught? You fool." He chuckled.

Caspian removed his palm, revealing a set of perfect white teeth. "I'm sorry, the thought of being able to bring peace throughout the lands excited me a bit too much."

"A _bit_?" Peter smirked, raising his brow, only to have his hair ruffled by Caspian's fingers. They laughed, still careful and aware of the volume, however.

"It really is getting dark." Caspian said, breaking the warm atmosphere between the two friends. "Look, the sun is almost set. You should go before nighttime falls; you won't be able to find your way home without light."

Peter nodded at what his friend suggested and stood up, dusting off his pants as Caspian, on the other side, mirrored his actions. "Well, it's time to go, then. Thank you for today, Caspian." The Narnian smiled, patting the small basket case in his hands, "And thank you for these. Susan, Edmund and Lucy would love them, I'm sure."

"I hope they do." Caspian said and reached out through the gate bars, stretching his arm and showing his palm to the other.

The blond shifted the basket case in his clutches before placing his hand on the Telmarine's own, their palms pressed together. After a minute or two, they let go and smiled. "Happy birthday, Caspian." Peter said once more and Caspian nodded, smiling.

Both bid each other farewell, then Peter was already on his way home. Watching the lean, but strong back disappear through the trees, Caspian turned down to look at his right palm, where Peter placed his left on. He sighed.

It was something the two had made up long ago; a greeting and a reminder. To remind themselves that be they a Telmarine or a Narnian; their friendship is real. It shouldn't be based on who their people are, it should be based on who _they _are.

They are friends.

However to Caspian, it was also a source of comfort and reassurance. After his mother passed away during child-birth, his father dead and no siblings, Peter was all he's got.

Peter was his only friend.

* * *

Peter was careful not to be seen by any of the Telmarine soldiers. For all he knows, they could be lurking around in the dark right now. He wouldn't want to get caught and end up in the workhouse, no.

Swift in movement, quiet in steps and always alarmed, he finally made it pass the River Rush that had separated the lands of the Telmarines and where the Narnians hide.

The Telmarines have invaded their beloved land for years, now. Narnians, old and young, have tried to fight back, take their land and kingdom, but without a ruler, without Aslan, they had accomplish nothing. A few of the Narnians were taken to the workhouse, where they work like slaves under the sun to serve the Telmarine King.

The Pevensies were blessed, though. The Beavers took them under their care, treating them like their own. Where their parents are, not a single soul knows. What Peter had learned is that both Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie had gone to rebellion years ago. They never came back.

But Peter is strong; he had promised himself to never let his younger siblings astray. He would take the lead to protect and guide them.

Reaching the dam where there was a small, warm light just outside the door, Peter crouched in and knocked on the wooden door. "I'm home…" He whispered and the door opened.

"Good Heavens, child!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed, "Where have you been all afternoon? I was worried sick! Come, get inside before you freeze in the night air!" She said, pulling the boy in and closing the door immediately.

"I've got the bread," Peter said, handing two plump loaves of bread to Mrs. Beaver who beamed in an instant.

"Oh, Peter, dear, this is marvelous! It will fill our stomachs for more than five days, maybe even a week!" The female beaver gushed happily while leading the way. "Did Trufflehunter hand this over to you? What a kind badger he is, then."

At the name Trufflehunter, Peter bit his lip and ignored Mrs. Beaver's assumption. "I've brought another something for all of us, but that's not until after dinner." Peter stated, a wide grin on his face. They reached the main room of the dam where the tall boy could now stand up straight without his head bumping to the ceiling.

"Peter!" Lucy greeted, throwing herself onto her dear brother. The older one balanced himself and the basket case, careful not to let it fall or it might damage the treats inside. "Oh! What's in the basket, Peter, what's in it?" Lucy asked, looking excited as soon as she landed her eyes on it.

Peter smiled brightly before setting it down on the table and sitting down, gesturing his little sister to sit with him. "I'm sure you'll love what I've brought you today."

"What _have _you brought her?" Edmund chirped in, entering the room with Susan and Mr. Beaver. "I'd like to have some, too, if it happens to be food!" He chuckled, earning a giggle from Mrs. Beaver.

"Peter brought us bread to last for a possible week!" Mrs. Beaver stated happily. "Oh, isn't he grand!" She continued to gush.

Mr. Beaver just smiled and sat down, taking a wooden mug of hot tea to warm himself up. The old beaver nodded when Susan took a place next to him, sitting properly. "Let me see what you've brought home, boy." Mr. Beaver said, voice gruff. "It took you all afternoon to bring this food, it better be delicious." He chuckled.

"I promise you, it is. But it's for after dinner." Peter grinned and Mrs. Beaver began setting up the table, Susan immediately standing up to help her. Lucy tried to peek in the basket case, but Peter was quick enough to close it back, giggling, "Lucy, I told you, it's for after dinner!"

"But why, Peter? Can't I just look at it? Please?" Lucy whined when Peter shook his head with a smile on his face.

Edmund yawned and stretched his arms across the table, "Why can't we eat it now? What's the point of bringing it home if you're not going to eat it?" He pursed his lips as Peter rolled his eyes.

"Now, now, let's just eat our dinner and Peter can surprise us with what he's brought home." Mrs. Beaver said, placing the plates on the wooden table and soon, the six of them were gathered together at the table. "We shall say grace. Who's turn is it to lead?" She asked, looking around. "Edmund, was it?"

Edmund nodded and the siblings held hands with the beavers, forming a circle before bowing their heads and saying grace led by Edmund. As soon as 'Amen' escaped Edmund's lips, they began to eat. Baked potatoes, steamed carrots, fried potato skins and some mushroom soup went swell with the bread Peter had brought.

Well-fed Edmund leaned back on his seat, a happy sigh through his lips as he licked the remaining of mushroom soup off his wooden spoon. "That was ecstatic." He said and Mrs. Beaver giggled.

Susan agreed and nodded, wiping her lips with a napkin in her ladylike ways, "Yes, it was. Delicious, thank you Mrs. Beaver." She smiled and got one in return.

Mr. Beaver groaned happily, "I've never been so full! It must've been the bread. I loved it, beautiful job, dear." He complimented, winking at his wife who blushed, smiling.

"Well, I hope you're not too full, Mr. Beaver; we still have dessert to dig in to!" The twinkle in Edmund's eyes made the beavers laugh at the boy's love for food. The poor boy would appear sad whenever he couldn't get his hands on good food, which is very hard to find with Telmarines invading space even more each day. "Bring on the treats, Peter!"

Peter chuckled at his excited brother, shaking his head in an amused way while opening the basket case, reaching into it to bring out a small-sized cake, smothered in what seemed like chocolate fudge. Every single pair of eyes in the room sparkled like diamonds in the dark at the lip-moistening cake.

"Oh my goodness." Susan breathed out, her eyes focused on the red cherries on top with fresh-looking strawberries as the sweet scent filled the room. "I haven't seen a cake like that in years."

Lucy squealed in excitement, "It's so pretty!" She said, "It's been too long since we had our last cake, but never a cake as rich as this!"

A smirk went up Peter's lips as he noticed Edmund practically salivating with wide, astonished eyes. He laughed, "Ed, get a hold of yourself, it's just a cake."

"Just a cake!" Edmund threw his hands in the air, "Peter, it's not _just _a cake! It's chocolate cake! _Chocolate!_ Do you know how rich they are? All my life I've been dreaming of devouring something like _chocolate!_" He said dramatically.

"Oh, Edmund, stop being in such drama," Susan giggled, "Shall we divide it right now?" She suggested and both Edmund and Lucy nodded enthusiastically with wide grins. "Right, best to get the knife, then." The young girl murmured, off her seat to go and fetch the utensil.

As his brother and sisters took in the treat with such positive response, Peter couldn't help but notice the upset and worried look from Mrs. Beaver and to feel the hard, stern glare from her husband. He sighed, "Lucy, here," He carefully handed Lucy the grand cake in the small platter, earning a confused look from the girl, "Go on and divide it in the kitchen with Susan."

"But why can't we divide it here, Peter?" Lucy questioned but then, as if being able to read her brother's eyes, she nodded and without further questioning, she took the cake to the kitchen where Susan is cleaning a knife.

"Oh! Lucy! I'll come with you!" Edmund, still excited with the cake, couldn't sense the rising tension that came between Peter and the beavers as he trailed behind his sister immediately.

There was heavy silence between the three that are now seated at the table, Mrs. Beaver throwing her husband a worried glance while he kept his hard glare on Peter, who's blue eyes searched the room for something to focus on.

"Chocolate comes only from royalty, boy." Mr. Beaver suddenly spoke up, his voice stern as was his glare. "The fresh berries and cherries, I understand as Narnia is full with them. But, where, Peter, in the Shuddering Woods would you find a cake smeared with rich chocolate fudge like that?"

Rather than a casual question, the tone Mr. Beaver used on him was testing, judging and accusing. Peter's lips twisted into a scowl, "What are you trying to say, Mr. Beaver?"

Mr. Beaver glared with a frown. "You have been with that Telmarine, again, haven't you? Only those _barbarians _would feast on something so rich like this!" He said, raising his voice and on the word 'barbarian', it dripped with venomous hate.

Peter snapped his head to glare at the creature, "They are not barbarians." He muttered under his breath. "At least not Caspian." This time, his voice grew more firm, as if sure of what he meant.

"Caspian!" Mr. Beaver bellowed, "Are you a fool, boy? He is the prince! The ruler of those insolent invaders!" He jumped out of his seat and onto the table; Mrs. Beaver gasping a small 'Darling, please!' but he didn't stop, "How can you be friends with them! They've taken everything from us! Our home! Our freedom! Our _lives!_"

Peter kept his gaze strong on the beaver who was panting out of anger. "You can't hold the crime of his people against him." He said strictly through clenched jaws. "Caspian has done _nothing _wrong. He has no fault of what happened to Narnia."

"Perhaps you're not aware of which side he is on, boy!" Mr. Beaver practically shouted, "Or did you not remember _who _took your parents away from you? It was that wretched prince's _father! _You are siding on the Telmarines, Peter boy! Do you not realize how upset, ashamed and _disgusted_ your parents would be with you if they were still alive!"

Mrs. Beaver shrieked when Peter flipped the wooden table, causing Mr. Beaver to jump off of it, eyes wide. The boy was in rage; he hated when people use his parents against him. Peter opened his mouth as if to scream out something at the shocked Beavers, but nothing came out. Something was clogging his throat and when his blue eyes flickered to the kitchen, he saw three of his beloved siblings with unreadable expressions.

"I need to lie down." Peter choked out instead, obvious tears pooling in his eyes as he turned away from everything, "Dinner was nice, Mrs. Beaver, thank you." He said before rasping out, "Enjoy the cake."

And he left.

* * *

Caspian sighed deeply, his thick eyebrows furrowing. The prince lay on his back, splayed on his bed, staring up at the ceiling of his chamber as his tutor's words replayed in his mind.

_"I beg of you, stop seeing him, my prince."_

_"Doctor Cornelius, I thought we have been through this talk."_

_"Many times we shall talk if you do not stop your actions, my prince."_

_"I have told you, Peter is my friend. I cannot end our friendship, it has been years. It is too precious. I have never put and earned trust in any other person except Peter and you."_

_"Caspian,"_

_"Doctor, please. He is like a brother to me."_

_"He is a Narnian."_

Another sigh escaped Caspian's lips. He gave out a groan and rolled to his side, frowning, "He is a Narnian." Caspian whispered. "A Narnian." The word rolled off his Telmarine tongue, flowing. The prince grabbed a pillow and threw it across the room, letting it hit the wall before bouncing back and ending up on the floor. "He is my friend." A muffled sob came out of him, "I just wanted a friend, is it too much to ask for? Peter is my friend." Caspian breathed out, "My friend."

Peter is a Narnian. Caspian is a Telmarine.

They _**cannot**_ be friends.

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely, my fellow Narnians.**

**Much love, **

**Lu.**


End file.
